


Hard Times

by Soft_shock



Category: what - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, First Day of School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_shock/pseuds/Soft_shock
Kudos: 1





	Hard Times

First day of kindergarten and it sseemed he was more nervous and anxious than Nix.

He hadn't been able to sleep, thinking of all possible outcomes and things that could happen to Nix while he was away from him, he knew it was dumb and that he should be ready to let go of his baby but it still made his stomach turn.

Around 5 in the morning the door to his room was swung open by a tiny figure in the dark.

"Daddy it's school day!"

The toddler announced as he climbed on the bed.

"It's also too early in the morning…"

"But i am excited!" 

"I know you are bud but it's too early, let's fall asleep for a little longer, yes?"

"Okay!" Nix got under the covers and snuggled close to Dion who hugged him close.

"You'll wake me up right?"

"I will bud "

Nix fell asleep quickly and so did Dion surprisingly.

His alarm went off at 7.

He got up from the bed and started getting everything ready to give Nix a bath, the water, his uniform and such.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice came from behind him.

"Hey Nix, is time, come here time for a bath"

After the bath and getting Nix into his new uniform, Dion made him a bowl of cereal and while Nix enjoyed his breakfast he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Dad will you be here while i am at school?"

"Yeah, i will be downstairs"

"Will my toys still be here while i am at school?"

"Everything will be here whiile you are in class, don't worry"

"Okay! I trust you!" 

Nix continued eating his breakfast while Dion continued with his coffee.

Once they were done they started their way to the school, it wasn't that far but it was more into the city so walking there was tiring for Nix, they took a taxi there, Nix was excited and talkative all the way there while Dion kept silent, anxiety getting the best of him.

When they arrived Nix got even more excited, he was almost vibrating. 

Dion kneeled in front of him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Nix, you will be a good boy right?"

"Yes!"

"Do everything your teacher says alright?"

"Yes!, hey daddy will dad visit me today?"

"Uh… he will call you after school!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

The bell of the school went off and all the kids started running into the building.

"Okay, be good okay?, i will be here when you finish" 

"Yes!"

Dion hugged him tightly before letting go and watching as he ran up the stairs of the school and inside the school.

Dion was left alone outside,feeling a kind of emptiness he figured only parents felt.

On his way home walking he decided to call Elun, who answered at the third time he called.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" 

"What's going on? Why are you calling?"

"Nix is at school"

"Oh… and what? You want some company?~"

"No you idiot, he is at school, is his first day at school!, he asked about you"

"Me? Why?"

"Because? You are his dad? This is an important event in his life, he asked about you, he wants to see you"

"Mmh… do you want me to go?"

"Not really… Can you at least call? This evening maybe?"

"Sure I'll call, whatever"

"Okay, bye"

Hanging up Dion sighed.

Talking to Elun was always emotionally draining, no matter the topic, he was happy that he said he would call tho, Nix was excited it would be sad to see him disappointed.

On his way home he went to buy things he needed for the bakery and home and then he went to the bakery to work… or more like to just stand there, bussineswasn't going well, not surprising tho, he wasn'treally populararound yet.

The day at the bakery was weird, he was used to Nix running around him all day and playing on the floor, now it was empty…

"I guess this is normal, right?"

He asked himself.

He wished he could ask somebody about it but there wasn't anyone in his life apart from Nix, Elun was a no, of course, his siblings didn't have kids, his dad…

Maybe he could ask his uncle and aunt… but he wasn't sure they were gonna answer, maybe they too hated him now.

No friends or family.

Only him, Nix and Sumi.

The only person he could think of that knew about this kind of situation was Amelia…

Many times a day he thought about her and about how she was a single mom raising a kid by herself and seemed to have everything under control.

He thought about Nova too.

Sometimes, at night, after Nix fell asleep and he was left alone with his thoughts, he would get the urge to look him up on whatever social media he could think of but really if he found him what could he say?.

"Hey, remember me? I am your ex from high school! The one with the abusive dad? We ran away together? Yeah, that one, how's it going? Me? Well i married the insufferable guy i dated once and had a kid! Also i am divorced!"

Ridiculous.

It was stuff like that that made the thing Elun said once appear on his mind again.

"Most of the guys don't want used goods y'know"

He could only picture Nova making a disgusted face when he told him he had a baby.

Just like every other guy he talked to on dating apps, after he told them about Nix, they would either stop talking to him or block him.

Perhaps it was true…

//

He was outside of school 15 minutes before the bell rang.

All the kids ran out of the building excited, looking for their parents, he expected to see Nix doing the same but instead he came out walking with an older lady behind him.

"Daddy!" He squealed when he saw him.

"Excuse me, Mr Blunt?"

"Ah i am not Blunt anymore… it's my ex husband's last name…"

"Oh i am sorry about that, you see the principal needs to talk to you"

"Is everything okay?"

"Ah… please come inside, it be just a second"

Dion nodded and followed the woman inside with Nix holding his hand.

When they got there Nix had to stay sitting outside.

Now sitting in the principals office he felt weird.

The principal looked at him with something similar to pity, he was used to that look.

"Mr Blunt-" 

"Not Blunt anymore"

"I see… we called you here because Nix seems to have... bitten one of his new classmates"

"What?"

"We were as surprised as you belive me"

"But… why?"

"We asked Nix but…" 

"I see…"

"The kid's parents said it's fine, they are kids after all, but we do need you to talk about it with Nix"

"Of course"

After that Dion walked silently next to Nix, who was excited and was telling him all about his day.

He was to busy thinking about Nix to be listening.

When they got home Nix ran straight to his room and left Dion in the living room with his backpack and jacket.

"Dad call?"

He had forgotten about that.

"No"

Leaving Nix's stuff on the floor he got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Elun's number.

"Hello?"

"You said you would call?"

"Ah… Right"

"I am gonna pass the phone to Nix, hey i need you to do something tho" 

"You need money?"

"No, listen… Nix… he bit some kid today"

"That's my boy"

"It's not funny, it's his first day and i was called by the principal"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Just tell him it was wrong? Please don't encourage it you are not the one that has to deal with it"

"Okay fine"

"Ugh… Nix! Daddy is on the phone!"

Nix came running into the living room as soon as he heard those words, Dion passed the phone to him and he sat on the sofa with it.

As Nix was talking on the phone Dion started heating the food he had prepared before going to pick the kid at school.

He was also thinking about how to get Nix to stop biting.

It wasn't the first time Nix bit another kid, he had done it before with other kids at the park which gave him and Dion bad fame around the parents that hung out at the park.

He had also bitten Dion a couple of times.

He really didnt know why he did it, sometimes he did it out of anger and sometimes he did it out of happiness so it was hard to say.

Rung, his psychologist had said that it was probably because Nix didn't knew how to express his feelings, specially when it came to expressing it to other people, this made Dion relax a little, at least he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Dad, phone!" Nix snapped him out of his train of thought.

The kid was giving the phone back.

"So soon? What did dad say?"

"Lots of stuff"

"Of course"

"He said no biting"

"Yeah, come on, let's have lunch"

"Yay!"

////

"Nix, why did you bite that kid today?"

Nix looked up from his food and then down at his lap in shame.

"He was mean to me…"

"What did he do?"

"He made fun of my socks"

Dion sighed.

"We've talked about this, biting is NOT okay"

"But he was mean!"

"Yes but biting is not okay!, next time someone is mean to you i want you to tell the teacher, okay?"

"Okay…" 

"Are you done?"

Nix nodded, Dion got his plate and put it in the counter, he was about to open the fridge to give Nix his ice cream dessert but he had a tought, giving him ice cream would be a reward right? 

"There's no ice cream today"

"Why?!"

"Because you hurt someone"

"But he was mean to me!" Nix closed his hands and banged on the table with his tiny fists, Dion put his hands on his waist disapprovingly.

"What have i told you about banging on the table?"

"I WANT ICE CREAM! I WANT ICE CREAM!" One, two, bang bang, that was it for Dion.

"You are having time out!"

"No!" 

Dion didn't say anything, he walked over to were Nix was sitting and grabbed him.

"No!" Nix struggled.

Dion didn't say anything, holding him in his arms he made his way to Nix's room.

"Stop!" Nix yelled, he struggled and when he got the opportunity he bit Dion's hand.

"Ouch! Nix!" Dion winced, he almost dropped him but was able to put him on the floor.

Nix took the opportunity and ran inside his room and closed the door behind him.

Dion sighed, he looked at his hand, a red mark on it.

Tears building up on his eyes, not because of the bite but because of the knot forming in his chest.

Instead of following Nix inside his room he went back to the living room and sat on the sofa.

He looked down and put his head on his hands letting the tears flow freely.

How was he supposed to do this?

Was he crying because of Nix's outburst or because of the bite? Or maybe because this kind of stuff reminded him of Elun… or maybe because he was emotionally and mentally tired after all, he didn't know.

Lately he didn't know what to do.

Sometimes he found himself wanting to stop trying, stop trying with the bakery mostly, sometimes he thought about going back to Elun, apologize to him and beg him to go back to what they were because , even if his marriage was broken, he at least had a guide on what to do and how to act.

Sometimes he found himself wishing to go to sleep and wake up as a teen again, rising from his bed and seeing that it was all a dream.

But he knew that was impossible.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He wiped the tears of his face and then turned around to face Nix.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry…" 

"It's okay"

Nix ran up to him and jumped on his arms, Dion welcomed him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay kiddo, it's okay" he kept repeating, mostly to himself.

"It's gonna be okay…"


End file.
